1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and more particularly, to an LCD device having an LCD panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A halftone display or a moving image display (hereinafter referred to as a normal display) can be used for small screens of cellular phones. Cellular phones may use a static image display during a standby mode and a normal display in full color during a calling mode. A normal display consumes more power than a static image display.
When a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is configured to enable switching between the normal display and the static image display, a static random-access memory (SRAM) driver and a source driver are needed. Consequently, reducing manufacturing costs of the LCD device can be difficult. Further, the constant switching between display types increases the power consumption of the LCD device.
An LCD panel for a mobile terminal can include a main screen area and a partial screen area. Various icon images are displayed in the partial screen area. For example, the icon images may include an icon displaying antenna reception, an icon displaying a vibration function, an icon displaying remaining battery power, etc. However, since a portion of the main screen area is used as the partial screen area, the size of the main screen area is substantially decreased.
Thus, there is a need for an LCD panel with a larger main screen area with reduced power consumption.